The Sex God or Dave The Laugh?
by Charlie James
Summary: Georgia must choose once and for all Robbie or Dave.
1. Prologue

Author: Charlie James  
Title: The Sex God or Dave The Laugh?  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Georgia has to choose once and for all who she wants Robbie or Dave.  
Authors Note: Feedback and reviews are wanted but none too offensive.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
tuesday november 23rd  
my room  
1:45 pm  
  
Hahahahahahaha, it was amazing bloody fantastic if I do say so myself (I just did so, yeah so.)  
Today was brillant, I have been suspended but still, hahahahaha.  
  
2:05  
I'm done with my laughing fit. This is what happened on Monday the ace gang and I devised a plan to get Wet Lindsey and it worked! Prior to PE Ellen and Rosie had snuck into the changing room and cut Lindsey's uniform. During PE Jas and I sewed it back together weakly. So after PE when the Wet Weed was on her way to blodge it fell apart and she was left standing there with her thong up her bum-o-ley and her bra with the pink thingies. It was priceless. . . . Hahahahahahahahahaha. Damn Mutti's calling me. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: The Sex God or Dave The Laugh  
Author: Charlie James  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: Uh. . .wow, readers (those of you who reviewed especially) are spectacular (I just expanded my vocab.). Also, the majority of people who reviewed wanted Georgia to end up with Dave the Laugh; so starting with this post I'll start tallying up the votes.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I neither own or have any affliation of sorts with the Georgia Nicolson series  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
wednesday november 24th  
my room  
10:03 am  
  
It is only November and I have done so much I ate my baby (it's a symbolicosity thing), I being a red-bottomed vixen have begun some sort of tryst with Dave the L. I choose to stop here, being suspended has given me way too much time to think and to be serious. Not counting the prank calls to the Wet One's house, the magazine reading, the trying new looks with make-up, the face masks, and the chocolate eating (yum).  
  
But I do indeed have a point, I can not keep stringing along Robbie if I want Dave and vice versa. So I have to choose once and for all, I really do mean it this time.  
  
  
10:37 am  
  
I have had a strike of wisdomosity, I am a genius! It is all very simple now that I think about it; I am a lovelorn girl stuck between two equally matched lads. The solution flip a coin! Tails shall be Robbie and heads will be Dave the L.  
  
  
11:00 am  
  
The Sex God won in the first 48 flips but Dave won the last 3 and because he won the last three it is the same as winning the first 48 flips. I see Angus lurking outside the door to my bedroom I better go see what he wants.  
  
  
friday november 26th  
living room  
5:33 pm  
  
I hate Robbie I truly mean it this time. Can you believe the nerve of him? Telling me I had no right to embarrass his poor little Wet One Lindsey. She has had it coming for a long time!   
  
It gets worse mum used to know the Wet One's mum, they went to school together back in the Stone Ages. That is why on Sunday Mr. and Mrs. Robert Nicolson will be giving a finally-after-ten-years get to know you party! What in the name of panty hose is wrong with my vati and mutti?  
  
Now here is the très très très terrible part the invite list:  
  
1. Mr. and Mrs. Next Door(Boring)  
2. Mr. and Mrs. Across the street(Boring)  
3. Jas and her family(Boring)  
4. Rosie, her mum and her new boyfriend, her dad and his girlfriend(Interesting)  
5. Ellen and her family(Blah)  
6. Jools and her family(Interesting)  
7. Mabs and her family(Boring)  
8. Sophie and her family(Boring)  
9. Sven and his host family(Mildly Interesting)  
10. The Jennings(Bloody Awkward and Simply Awful)  
11. The Wet One and her family(Bloody Awkward and Simply Awful)  
12. Dave and family(Bloody Awkward and Simply Awful)  
13. Our Family (Yuck)  
  
I am of to kill myself now.  
  
  
  
  
Hi Fabbity-Fab Readers,  
I am sorry for such another short part, but I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I will also try and post longer parts more frequently.  
  
Thank You:  
  
MTSnowVT23  
  
Herbie  
  
Punk Magic - Thank you for putting me on your favorites list and most people seem to want Dave the L.  
  
Sara - It may take me a while but I will finish it.  
  
chicken   
  
WarriorOfAvalon  
  
Jowawa  
  
Too lazy to sign in   
  
Chachi21  
  
Erin Faith - thanx for your super marvy review  
  
Ulita the Devine Authoress  
  
Black Sparkles - after this one the chapters should be more frequent and longer  
  
plane_atkinson  
  
Helen  
  
poppy   
  
vanilla carmen - Unfortunately I no longer have the lead someone else posted a story, talk about a swiz.  
  
Tine - thanx, I wasn't sure it sounded like Georgia so I'm going to reread the books to make it more Georgia-esque  
  
Kiki - thanx for the constructive criticism  
  
Muse - almost as good as the original? You are so double cool. . . .and with knobs!  
  
another teenage drone - why don't you like Dave? JK! Thanx for the review! J'aime tu aussi (and I'm supposed to be awful at Froggie so says Ms. Anderson).  
  
candycanekid - you have been dubbed a groovy person for complimenting the Georgia-esque of my story. 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: The Sex God or Dave The Laugh  
  
Author: Charlie James  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: OMG! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you lot are so Groovesville, Arizona  
  
Chapter 2  
  
friday november 26th living room 10:31 pm  
  
Last night was bloody brill! I might have to finish scraping the kidney pie of the ceiling but still, it was fantastic.  
  
At first it did not look like it would turn out well, because mum thought I should learn how to cook properly. That is why we were in the kitchen for four hours.  
  
Mom had decided that she wanted to try and make a chocolate cake with the very fab swirls. I do not know why on Earth; I am guessing the Cake Decorating classes. The happenings of those four hours were pure hell. When we tried to make the cake mum screwed up the batter it took us four more times to "perfect it". Following that was an entrance by Libby and a departure of the mix. An hour later a decent batter had been made, but it burned while we were making the sweet-icing-swirls. Needless to say it took a while to get the cake done. After I had helped mum draw the swirls she sent me of to clean the rooms. In case someone wondered into them.  
  
I understood this was a subconscious way of telling me to go and try that new avocado facemask. I found out something new today, I am allergic to avocado.  
  
I had an allergic reaction to the mask and my face swelled and turned so red. Mum being immensely concerned rushed me to the Doctor's where Dr. George Clooney gave me a shot. He and mum discussed for an hour ways to prevent this from happening again while I waited out in the corridor. By the time mum came out she had invited Dr. George Clooney and his son to the evening dinner.  
  
When we got back to the house mum told me to get ready and to not try anything. I did not understand what she meant by that.  
  
The dinner party finally began and the first guests were the Wet Ones. It was so disgusting, I thought Lindsey was a wet weed but that is nothing compared to her mum. Her father was surprisingly enough okay looking.  
  
I thought I would survive until mum decided to speak, "Georgie why don't you go show Lindsey where to hang the coats; than you girls can go gossip and talk about make-up and boys." As she said this she giggled and winked; she thought she was helping me.  
  
While we were walking to the coat room Lindsey decided to give me a wonderful piece of advice, "Little girl I am only going to warn you once; Robbie is mine keep away from him-". At this point she stopped because Angus living up to his reputation attacked her tearing her stockings to shred and causing her to bleed. Lindsey ran off and I smiled as I hung up the coat and went to go greet the next guests.  
  
The smile quickly left my face when I realized it was Granddad, Uncle Eddie, James, Aunt Mathilda and Uncle Liam.  
  
"Gee, you've gotten quite big darling and whoa; Liam look at that her nose it's so large," Aunt Mathilda then broke into a giggling fit, "just like her father's, speaking of Bob where is he? Bob! Aren't you going to come and greet us?"  
  
She then handed Uncle Liam all of her things which he proceeded to give to me, "Georgia, love, you don't mind putting this away for me do you?" Upon hearing this everyone else piled their coats on me; everyone except for cousin James who gave me a smile and offered to help me.  
  
After hearing this my mum went off, "Your Jamie Mathilda is such a good boy; I wish Georgia was more like him."  
  
Three minutes later I was in the closet with James when he said, "Care for a game of Tickly Bears?" He then 'accidentally' touched my nunga-nungas. After that I quickly ran out of the closet; I was just in time to greet more guests.  
  
As soon as I opened the door I shut it and turned around.  
  
"Georgie who was that?" my mum called out.  
  
"No one-" but she had already reached the door and opened it for the Jennings.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I have no idea why she slammed the door on you all; but do come in let me take your coats. Georgia Nicolson get out here!" I walked slowly into the entrance hall hoping to delay the moment for as long as possible.  
  
"Hi, when did you get here."  
  
"Not long ago it was when you opened the door than shut it on us," said Tom. Before this moment I had rather liked Tom, not anymore.  
  
I giggled nervously, "Don't be ridiculous, I didn't see you- is that Jas I hear." I made a mad dash to the door, completely ignoring Robbie. I frowned and became quite nervous as I opened the door to the Laughs. I suddenly felt very awkward, more so, when Dave greeted Robbie and the Jennings. I quickly noticed the pointed stares I was receiving from the Jennings and Dave. With no other option I fled back to the living room where my family was; the other guests soon followed.  
  
So when the doorbell rang of course I jumped at the chance to escape, "I've got it!" I yelled as I ran down the corridor. The door swung open before I even opened it and there stood a very angry Ellen with her family.  
  
"I can't believe you Georgia! How could you do this to me? Jas told me everything! About how you ki- " I slapped my hand over Ellen's mouth as I greeted the Mernings. I then dragged her to the utility room where I locked the door and took my hand of her mouth.  
  
"Listen Ellen that whole Dave thing was a mistake. Granted a very huge one but you must know how incredibly sorry I am. I never ever set out to hurt you; you're one of my very best friends for Baby Jesus' sake. . ." I trailed of as I began to blubber.  
  
Luckily Ellen got the nub and she started cry too. So there we were two sobbing wotsits locked together in a utility closet.  
I know this part was terrible but I got it done in about an hour and it is 1,047 words long. I promise to make posts like this frequent (eventually). I also need a beta reader if anyone is interested just e-mail me at TheCharlieJames@hotmail.com (make sure if you volunteer that you are very good at editing and honest). If you want to know when new parts will be posted just e-mail me your address. Also thank you for those still reading (keep reviewing!).  
  
An incredibly special thank you to:  
  
Rowz  
  
MFCA  
  
Nelliezdacoolest - Thank You, I am basking in the fact that I am talented. (  
  
Lady Me - I'm a fan of Robbie but since so many people are geared towards Dave it's going to be a G/D story  
  
Merry - I'm a savior, kewl!  
  
Kylaya - It will be the funny more and j'ecrit plus  
  
emo-is-the-stars - I will finish this (eventually)  
  
Qui-ti -  
  
GODDESS - LOL, I want her to be with Robbie but the reader's want Dave. ::Sobs::  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl - You want Georgia to end up with Robbie to, kewl. j/k  
  
shnickers - I admit it I am very shallow and superficial and I'm a material girl  
  
dancergirl  
  
Super Nova  
  
Moonlight8387 - I want a Robbie, can you imagine the snogging? Still I admit Dave is hilarious.  
  
Simmi  
  
AlannaSilvertongue   
  
Angie - Well, you just did say something  
  
Shinystars007  
  
Blazing-moon - Thank you for putting it on your faves and sorry it took so long to update  
  
Maelan Peredhil - I know it doesn't quite sound like her this part especially, I just need to reread all the books but I can't seem to find the time.  
  
Organized-chaos - ::Bows::  
  
Cornflower Fieldmouse - You speak the lingo so well  
  
RBabe500  
  
Be Nice To Wakka - I agree the books need a proper continuation I was so disappointed in the last book.  
  
Chasing Snape is my hobby - I love Harry Potter although I'm a H/H shipper. Your fic idea Harry Potter with a ATAFFS twist is so groovy.  
  
Mlle Rogue - LOL. It is so cool that you are French, I'm sort of barely learning it but it is so cool.  
  
Herbie - She will end up with Dave ::Sobs::  
  
Punk Magic - Sorry this part is boring  
  
Shadun (Musey) - Thank you for the fabby review  
  
WarriorOfAvalon - You'll be getting more 


	4. Author Note

I am tres tres tres tres tres sorry! I cannot believe that it's been so long. After I started writing The Sex God or Dave The Laugh I found out that Dancing In My Nuddypants was going to be the last book in the Georgia series. But a couple of months ago I read this interview at www.mykindaplace.com with Louise Rennison and they are going to be more books!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amazing I know, if you want a link to the article e-mail me or leave a message in your feedback.  
  
Well after I found out I wanted to start writing again of course but AP Classes and extracurricular activities do not go well with finding time to write.  
  
I want to say thank you to everyone who has given me feedback it has meant the world to me.  
  
Tomorrow there will be at least a chapter up if I get really inspired (which I doubt they'll be two). I got out of school early today because I'm sick so I will have time to write tomorrow.  
  
Plus I plan to read one of the books to brush up on my Georgia-esque type speech lingo. Because quite honestly I've become crap at it. 


End file.
